Alice's Adventures in Pandora Academy!
by Grace0331
Summary: Pandora Academy. One of the greatest schools for rich, yet strange people. Students had weird hobbys, like cutting stuffed animals, eating meat, etc. Teachers on the other hand were even worse. One had phobia of cats, the other popped out of nowhere from the closet.. What could be going on in this school you ask? Chaos. Let's see how our little Alice can handle it.(BreakxAlice)
1. Chapter 1

Pandora Academy. One of the greatest schools for rich, yet strange people. Students had weird hobbys, like cutting stuffed animals, eating meat, etc. Teachers on the other hand were even worse. One had phobia of cats, the other popped out of nowhere from the closet.. What could be going on in this school you ask? Chaos.

* * *

All the students backed away quietly as three teens, or at least one of them was a teen, walked down the school's hallway. The reason everyone was quiet and intimidated was because the trio was the most fearsome gang of the school. The leader, Alice Baskerville, walked with an arrogant smirk on her face as she watched all the students back away with fear clear in her eyes.

Alice was a petite girl, very cute and naïve. At first glance everyone would say she was the cutest and sweetest girl you had ever seen. Sadly, this was not the case. Behind her pretty face was a beast, as someone would say. She was arrogant, haughty and kick-ass. The strange thing about her was that her _true_ power was released whenever she ate meat, wich she loved, or the seaweed-head, aka the lecture teacher, Gilbert Nightray. He would always make her mad and Alice could swear that she could even blow with anger. They had a long-life rivalry, mostly about getting the attention of Oz Vessalius, Gilbert's favorite student and Alice's crush. Like she'd admit that.. Actually, even if she'd want to, Alice didn't know the meaning of the warm feeling she got whenever she was with Oz. The girl was clueless, with the full meaning of the word. She didn't like anything but meat. Aggressive and impulsive, the nickname given to her was B-Rabbit, which stood for Bloodstained Black Rabbit. Nobody would dare to anger the great Alice, because if she wouldn't herself deal with something, Jack and Vincent, the other two 'members' of the gang would deal with it.

Jack was the older brother of Oz, but he looked the same as him, if not the difference would be the height and his long blonde braid. Jack was very charming and had a lot of fangirls, but they were scared of his reputation so they would ran when he'd approach them with a rose in his hands. But even though he looked innocent, Jack had a twisted mind. He was patient and a good actor. He and Oz were like day and night, Jack being the night while Oz was the day. Jack's smile would be like the moon, but there were times that he was completely unreadable, like the starless and moonless sky. Oz, on the other hand was always bright like the sun, open and making other happy. Both of them were loved by the girls, example were the Baskerville twins, Alice and Alyss.

Alice had once felt something for Jack, but after learning his true intentions for staying with her uncle, Glen, she started despising the man. Jack didn't like her too much either, but they had gotten along after Alice started attending Pandora Academy. They would stay together all the time in school, wich made Alyss very jealous. Alyss loved Jack, despise knowing his true nature. She knew Jack wouldn't be his real self when around her, since he had developed feelings for the albino too. Alyss would spend all day with Jack on summer, in her room though. Her skin was like snow and so was her hair, while her violet eyes matched her angelic look. If it wasn't for her mental instability, she would go to the same school, too.

Vincent snickered, as he noticed a girl with shoulder length white hair and grey almost empty eyes say something to him. Echo, the girl, was his loyal 'servant' as what the students said based on her habit in calling the blonde man 'Master Vincent'. Vincent was, how to say, the weirdest of the gang. He had a sickness called heterochromia iridium, having one red eye and the other golden. He was handsome, as Gilbert was, since they were brothers. Vincent had long blonde hair, while Gilbert messy semi short black hair, wich had earned the nickname 'seaweed-head' from Alice. Gilbert was serious, loyal, handsome, but had the habit of smoking and phobia of cats. Vincent on the other hand was obsessive, cold and calculating. His painful childhood had led him to form obsessive compulsive disorder, cutting with scissors stuffed animals, curtains and bedding. He was quite manipulative, and had had several girlfriends, even though in realty he didn't like women at all. He didn't like Alice very much, but he started getting along with her after they formed the gang. Vincent hated with passion though, her twin, Alyss. But that was another story.

The gang walked towards the infirmary, from the usual fights. As they opened the door, the trio noticed a white haired man, sucking on his lollipop and reading comics with a strange looking doll sitting on his shoulder. He looked up with his visible wine red eye, and grinned his signature grin.

"Clown.." The brown haired girl murmured with a glare at the man's direction.

"My, my, miss Alice. You shouldn't be rude!" The albino said with a playful smile.

"Stupid rabbit and her gang got into another fight!" The doll, even though it would look unbelievable, talked.

"Now, now Emily, we shouldn't say rude things even though it's the truth!" He replied with an evil grin.

"Argh! I'm gonna rip that stupid doll!" Alice screeched with fire burning in her eyes as she tried to run to the doll, but was stopped by Vincent's arm.

"Don't sweat it. I want to have the pleasure of cutting her head off.." Said Vincent with a sadistic gleam in his eyes as he glanced at the blue doll on the grinning's man shoulder.

Jack chuckled but turned serious again. "Break, would you treat Alice? A stupid guy tripped her and she cut her knee."

Break glanced at Alice's legs, then again at Jack."I see.. But what happened to the poor guy?"

Vincent laughed and with a smirk added: "They immediately sent him to the hospital. It was his own fault."

Alice walked quietly, unusually quietly, to the bed and set down without a word. Her glance wandered to Break who bent down to look at her knee.

"Hm.. Nothing too serious.. But it would be for the best if it was treated.."

The two other blonde boys, walked out of the room, leaving Alice and Break in a long silence.

"Well miss Alice, I'm going to take my 'tools'. In the meantime, you show me your wound."

The girls frowned, but did as told. She started striping down her upper clothes, and when the white haired man turned his direction to the brunette again, he almost dropped his tools and stared at her unbuttoned shirt.

"M-miss Alice! What are you doing?!"

"You said I should show you my wound right? So look." Alice opened up her shirt a little more to show a deep wound on her chest. Break's eye widened as he noticed the wound right on her heart.

"What happened?!" Concern was easily noticed in the man's voice by Alice as he took a better look at the wound not paying attention to the half exposed chest anymore.

"... Alyss..." She quietly said and he nodded in an understanding way. Break knew who Alyss was. After all, she was the one who.. Had led to Break have to cover his left eye.

_~Flashback~_

_It was a coincidental meeting, actually. Because of some business from his previous job, he had to deliver something to the Baskerville's, which had indeed a big mansion. The package was going to be delivered to "miss Alyss Baskerville" and Break decided to give it to her personally. Entering the room, he was quite surprised to see the white room being in darkness because of the curtains covering the windows and what made him shiver, lots of shelves filled with dolls and stuffed animals. The red-eyed man noticed then a girl, sitting on a king sized bed while playing with a black cat. She didn't notice him at first, but when she felt his presence, the girl looked up with an exited expression._

_"Jack?" After noting that the man standing in her doorway wasn't Jack, but rather someone she had never met, a kind of disappointed expression crossed her face, but was covered immediately by a smile. "Who are you?"_

_Break remained silent, as he watched the girl get up, releasing her cat and instead holding a cute stuffed white rabbit with what it seemed like a blue dress/jacket. "I'm Alice. But since my sister's name is Alice too, Jack and my dolls call me Alyss." The albino girl answered to the question that was never made._

_".. This package.. It's for you." Break said to the girl and let it on the table. He was about to take his leave when the girl had stopped him._

_"Don't go yet. Why don't you stay for some tea?"_

_"...I'm sorry miss, but I have work to do."_

_"Okay.. But at least help me open the box."_

_Break hesitated, but helped her open the box with a pair of scissors nearby. Alyss clapped her hands happily and took the stuffed animal out of the box. She hugged the rabbit happily and showed it to Break. The white-haired man's eyes widened at the sight of the white rabbit. The clothing and almost everything was almost the same as the rabbit she was holding earlier, but the one Alyss was hugging made Break shiver. The white rabbit had big, crazed eyes and even a creepy grin. The sight was really.. Disturbing, such an angel-like girl with a very, very creepy stuffed rabbit. Break took some steps back, which made Alyss frown._

_"..You don't think.. It's cute?" She looked sad, almost tears forming in her eyes. Break was quite surprised at the girl's sudden mood swing. "..No one understands me. They all think ill of me.. You do too, don't you?" The white girl approached him with quiet steps, not with the rabbit in hands anymore, instead holding the pair of scissors Break had used to open the box. As soon as he got out of the stance like state, it was already too late. Alyss had stabbed his left eye. The feeling of pain made Break freeze on his spot, but it got even worse when she pulled the scissors, making the eyeball fall out of it's socket._

_Alyss started laughing hysterically with a wide psychotic grin and started caressing the bloody eyeball in her hand._

_"Isn't your eye color just beautiful? Such a wonderful color.." She just smiled and twirled around while Break was screaming his heart out. Never in his life had he felt that much pain. He wondered why wasn't any servant coming from hearing all those screams, even if her room was isolated from the other part of the mansion the screams were pretty high-pitched. He covered his bleeding eye socket with his hand and tried to stand up, every move accompanied with winces of pain._

_Alyss then froze with wide eyes and let the eyeball fall on the red and black check-board floor. Tears started streaming down her face and she crouched down, facing Break._

_"I.. I'm sorry.. I.. Am very sorry! Please forgive me!" She looked scared and even though Break didn't want to believe her words, he did. Maybe it was the look in her eyes that told Break so, but the truth is he didn't know. How did it all come to this in the first place? "I didn't mean to do this. Believe me.. I.. Please don't hate me!"_

_Break was speechless. The girl who just took his eyeball out of his eye socket didn't want him to hate her? What the heck was wrong with her!_

_Alyss started screaming again, in agony this time. The black cat went by her side , trying to comfort her but with no avail. _

_"...Miss Alyss..!"_

_"Miss Alyss!"_

_Break tried calling her, to grab her attention but she wasn't listening. So he tried one last time._

_"Alice!"_

_The girl glanced with wide eye at him, calmed down and approached him. _

_"Mister.. Please.. Forgive me.. I.. Just don't want to stay locked away in this lonely place.. I want to stay with Alice.. Outside.. Could you grant me a wish..? I promise I'll try to help you with anything you want.. Please help me to get out of here.. And save Alice.."_

_Then everything went black.._

_~End Flashback~_

Break shivered at the memory. He still couldn't understand some things though, as to how could he help her get out of the mansion and how in the world could he save Alice? And from what?

Several questions filled his mind but he paid no attention to them. He had managed to treat the wound, as it wasn't too deep and now he had to bandage it. The problem was, Alice had to take her shirt off, that would mean, exposing all of her chest. Break hesitated, but manged to put up a smile.

"Miss Alice can you take off your shirt?" He said that so calmly it was creepy.. And the smile in his face was creepy too.. And since Alice was like, ten years younger than him made him look like a proud pedophile.

Alice's eyes widened and she started hissing at Break. "DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PEDOCLOWN!" She jumped off the bed to the floor, but winced a little in pain, since the wound on her chest was still opened. Break closed their distance by making two big steps and had manged to grab her wrists tightly, so she wouldn't escape.

"Now, now miss Alice!~ Don't try to run with that wound! I'm just going to bandage it so take it off." He tried to remain smiling but Alice was struggling and had already kicked him twice in '_there_'.

"This is sexual harassment you pervert!" Alice screamed her lungs out to him, but he still smiled. Actually, Alice had no idea what all those words ment, since Glen didn't tell her, but Sharon always told her to stay away from pedophiles (or pedobears as Oz called them), perverts and drunk men that were trying to sexually harass her. She still didn't know what those things ment but supposed they were the same things that the clown was doing now.

A vein popped out on Break's forehead as he heard the statement. Alice had called him lots of things, and he hadn't minded, but he was just trying to treat her wound so she should be grateful! "Alice just take it off!"

"PERVERT!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"WAAH!"

*CRASH*

And the door flew open. And there with wide eyes stood Vincent and Jack that had come to take Alice back, looking at the scene before them.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! My first cliffy! Well? Whaddaya think? This is my first PH fanfiction and I'm going to try and be comedic (Beware, my humor is horrible, really). So I noticed I hadn't posted anything in a while. Oops... ^^' But don't worry my dear TVD or TFTCL's followers! They're not discontinued! They are just on hiatus because of the lack of my imagination. **

**But onto this fanfic. It started as another idea, which is going to be shown in another chapter. And this character was more like an introduction to the characters and their story. So the real thing hasn't really started yet. And yes, there are some spoilers here and there. There are going to be several pairings too, including BreakxAlice, OzxAlice, JackxAlyss, SharonxOz(maybe), GilbertxOz (Mwahaha, more like one-sided crush, though, so don't get your hopes up), GilbertxAlice and maybe even more~ Anyway, I'm gonna sum it up and go to sleep.**

**Break:"What about the disclaimer?"**

**Grace0331:"I don't feel like it." *pops lollipop in mouth***

**Break:"But you haaaaave toooo!~" *takes lollipop from Grace's mouth and runs away***

**Grace0331:"Hey! Give that back!" *starts chasing him***

**Break:"No can do miss Grace!" *bites candy***

**Grace0331:"Nuuuuuu! Mah candieeeeeee!"**

**Emily:"Kekekeke, they are all sooo stupid!~ Grace0331 doesn't own and never will (much to her dismay) Pandora Hearts. Our dear creator was Jun Mochizuki-san! Just the original idea and story belongs to that weeping idiot!~"**

**Grace0331:"WAAAAH! WHY'D YOU EAT MAH CANDIEEE?" **

**Break:"Don't cry dear."*huggles*"I have another one for you."**

**Grace0331:*Lightens up!*"Oooh! Thanks!"**

**Break:"Bye bye readers! Read and review or I'll stalk you and eat all your candies!"**

**Grace:"Don't say that or they won't! You know your fangirls would do a lot of things for you to stalk them!"**

**Break:"Hm.. You're right.. Well then R&R AND follow this story and I'll be under your bed. ALL. NIGHT. LONG."**

**Grace0331:"That's better! Farewell my fellow peeps!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo!~ I'm back with the new chapter of this fanfic of mine. Thanks to who reviewed. They make me motived to write faster!~ This chapter wasn't in the original plot, but to explain some things I wrote it! New rival pairings are coming! Can you guess them? Read to find out! (Don't forget to review!~) **

**Disclaimer: Grace0331 doesn't own (and never will T.T) Pandora Hearts nor it's awesome characters. She owns just the plot for this story.~**

* * *

***Five minutes ago***

The two guys of the "Pandora Gang", after walking out of the directors office, decided to take their leader back and go to their classes. Jack was deep in thought and Vincent noticed it immediately. He didn't wait for the older guy to start a conversation, so he asked him first:

"Hey Jack, what are you thinking?" Vincent looked annoyed when he didn't get a response immediately, so he poked Jack.

"Oh.. Sorry Vince, I was just thinking about something." The older blonde laughed awkwardly but he still looked somewhat far away. Vincent didn't like the fact that Jack was ignoring him so he kept insisting on knowing what he was thinking about.

"Jack."

"..."

"Jack..!"

"..."

"Jack!"

"..."

"EARTH TO JACK VESSALUS! ARE YOU IN THERE?" This time Vincent's call was efficient because Jack's head snapped at his direction. He looked surprised as Vincent wasn't the type who usually shouted. Yet he did and he actually looked pissed.

"Er.. Sorry?" Jack, once again laughed awkwardly but received an annoyed glare from the heterochromic guy. "I.. Have been thinking.." Once again, Jack returned to his seriousness, which usually meant he was going to say something serious. That caught the attention of the younger guy, since Jack didn't really talk about his life or personal problems. "It's about Alice." Really? Alice? What was wrong with her? "I've noticed she's not like she used to be."

Vincent gave a confused look to the older Vessalius. What could he possibly mean by that? Alice was the same as always to him. "..I don't think I'm catching up. She's the same arrogant girl I've known since a kid."

Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'm not talking about that.. It's more like.. She's having her developments.." He looked slightly embarrassed for talking about something like this, but Vincent snickered and gave him a sly smirk.

"Seriously Jack, there are a lot of girls in your age that are already developed. Why are you looking at her _that _way? She's just thirteen you know."

"And THAT is what I mean. She's thirteen and she already is having her developments." Jack looked kinda angry at Vincent, but Vincent still didn't get why Jack was so worried.

"So? Didn't your little sister grow her bu-" *Punch*

"Don't you dare talk about Ada that way! I swear I'll make you regret the day you were born!" Vincent didn't look intimidated by this, in fact, he was laughing his face off.

"Chill your tits man. I was just kidding. Anyway, why are you worked up about Alice? She's not the only girl in _that_ phase."

"Yeah, but some guys at our school are real perverts and they keep staring at her legs. I don't like that."

"Jack, I think you're talking about yourself." *Punch* He laughed again as he dodged the punch that the furious emerald eyed man tried to give him. "But now that I think about it she really has nice legs." *Punch* And there he dodged another punch. Seriously, Jack was way too predictable sometimes, especially when they talked about Alice.. And then it hit Vincent. "Jack don't tell me.. You like Alice?" He was really curious now, it wasn't usual for Jack to like a girl. The truth was that nobody knew that Jack had feelings for Alyss, but had taken a liking to Alice too.

"Uh.. No! She's the leader of our group and she's a girl, so it's normal for me to respect her!" Even though he almost betrayed himself in the start, Jack covered the truth immediately with a lie and his expression was pretty believable too, so Vincent didn't notice anything.

Vincent felt relief pass over him, which he really didn't get why. "..I get it. Now that you mention it, that skirt is really short and she's getting taller. And I know that some guys have tried before to lift it, but Alice.. Being Alice didn't let them get away with it. That's the reason I haven't really thought about it."

"Maybe she should start wearing pants. Wouldn't that be better?"

"..Probably the best way to avoid stares at her bottom." The blonde guys looked at each-other and nodded in agreement. They decided that for the best of Alice's innocence that she had to STOP wearing short skirts and start wearing trousers.

Shortly after, they arrived in front of the infirmary's door but stopped dead in their tracks as they heard strange sounds coming from inside.

_"Miss Alice can you take off your shirt?" _Jack and Vincent glanced at each other with wide eyes.

_"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU PEDOCLOWN!"_

_"Now, now miss Alice!~ Don't try to run with that wound!" _So Break was trying to take advantage of the poor girl since she had a wound? That was terrible! _"I'm just going to bandage it so take it off." _Unfortunately for Break, Jack and Vincent didn't hear the last part of the statement as they were still shocked to learn that Break was such a pedoclown. Yeah, sometimes he acted like one, but they never really thought he was the real deal.

_"This is sexual harassment you pervert!"_

_"Alice just take it off!"_

Things were getting intense, but they were still curious to know what was going to happen so they listened a bit more.

_"PERVERT!"_

Just a bit more.

_"TAKE IT OFF!"_

..Maybe they should really open the door..

_"WAAH!"_

That's it, they're going in.

_*CRASH*_

And then they open the door. And there they stare wide eyed at the scene unfolded before them.

There on the floor laid Alice, with her unbuttoned shirt, which thankfully was covering her chest, while Break was on top of her, one hand held Alice's wrist, the other was touching her bare stomach. Break's glasses had fallen on the floor along with Emily and he looked surprised to see Jack and Vincent in the door. Hadn't seen that one coming..

Jack's mouth was hanging and if it was like in Break's comic, it would have hit the floor. Vincent on the other hand stared wide-eyed, at that extent that you couldn't tell which was the red eye and which the yellow eye. Alice started rubbing the back of her head and groaned in pain. At that, Jack snapped.

"YOU BASTARD! TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A YOUNG WOUNDED GIRL!" Vincent probably saw that coming, because he had grabbed Jack's arms and tried to keep him still.

Break laughed awkwardly and tried to make up an excuse. "Well you see ..~ I was trying to bandage her wou-"

"DON'T TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES AND GET OFF HER!" Jack was being extremely overprotective. It's wasn't the first time he was, but not so much. The albino guessed that the only way he had to keep staying alive was to get off Alice now. So he tried to get up with a grin but as he put his hand on the 'floor' he noticed that it was way softer than it should have been.

Then a moan was heard from Alice's lips, even though she had passed out. After a moment of silence from the former-yelling Vessalius, it was Vincent's turn to snap.

"YOU DAMNED PSYCHOPATH! HOW CAN YOU EVEN ALLOW YOURSELF TO TOUCH A THIRTEEN YEARS OLD GIRL!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!" The scream was loud enough to make Break jump on his feet and wake Alice up.

"Huh...?" Rubbing her eyes slowly, after blinking a couple of times, Alice's vision got clearer and she remembered what was going on. She noticed Jack and Vincent glaring daggers at Break and stood up. "I demand to know what is going on here!?" Her aura was terrifying and that made all the guys gulp at once.

Jack straightened himself and cleared his throat, he turned once again serious as he locked his emerald eyes with Alice's amethyst ones. "Break-sensei was touching you and I certainly can't allow that."

Alice stared at the older blonde, then glanced at the younger one. "What is your version?" She looked annoyed and Vincent could tell she just wanted to get over with it.

"He was going to rape you."

*Silence*

Alice bit her lip. She was trying to maintain her laughter when she saw Vincent's expression. It was indeed very unusual for Vincent to pout, actually, he did that only in front of his brother. After shaking for a while, she couldn't keep it anymore and just let it go. "Bwahahaha! You should see the look in your faces! It makes you look miserable! But I'm glad you are loyal menservants. This stupid clown here was just trying to bandage my wound, but he should bow down in front of me before he can!"

Break was going to say something, but stopped when he heard Alice backing him up. He felt kind of relieved and was going to laugh in happiness... Wait... Rewind that.. Alice backed him up..? _THAT_ Alice backed him up? Was it a day for a dramatic change of personality for everybody or something? Jack and Vincent looked surprised too. Alice wasn't the type to back someone up, especially not the so called clown.

"Alice are you okay? Have you hit your head too hard?" Jack sounded genuinely concerned as he tried to look for any sign of bumps in her head. That made Alice twitch and she shook him away.

"Alice, at least cover your chest." Without being troubled, Vincent tried to button up her shirt again, not noticing the blush Alice had.

"D-don't! I can do that myself!"

"Am I not your manservant?" Vincent flashed her a victorious smirk and Alice looked away. That was right, she couldn't refuse her manservant's wish to help her. It wasn't in her nature.

"Hey! I'm her manservant too!" Jack tried to get in the way of Vincent and Alice. It was obvious he didn't want Vincent to peek on Alice.

"But I need to bandage her wound!~" Break returned to his happy self and joined the rest of the group.

Now Alice was pretty much in the middle of three older boys, that wanted to button up or unbutton (in Break's case) her shirt. She let out a loud "SHUT UP!" And then the infirmary's door opened again. This time though, was a person who no one expected.

"Sharon..?" Alice muttered her name quietly as she watched the caramel-haired girl enter the room. Her pink-cranberry eyes scanned everything pretty quickly and when she noticed Alice being in the middle of the boys she took out her paper fan.

"Uh.. Miss Sha-" Break was cut as soon as he started speaking by the paper fan which had hit him in the face.

Jack and Vincent were next and then Sharon took Alice's hands in her and demanded an explanation and to know if she was okay. Alice replied with short sentences, but still replied as she felt the older girl's scary aura form. Even the great Alice knew it was better not to mess with someone like Sharon. She was almost the contrary of her angelic look..

After Alice explained, Sharon bowed in apologize to the three man that were lying on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. It just looked like.." She blushed a little and shook her head in embarrassment. "Never mind, but Break, you still could have helped for a girl's help to bandage Alice. She is a _girl_ you know. Not to mention she is more than ten years younger than you.

"I didn't really have a choice~" Break shrugged and proceeded to hand the bandages to Sharon, who quickly wrapped it around the younger girl's wound. Of course that the boys weren't allowed peeking, like they really WOULD now that Sharon was there.

Alice remained silent after Sharon had managed to fully bandage her wound. She wore her shirt and was ready to leave but Sharon grabbed her wrists gently. Alice turned around and noticed the troubled look on the older girl's face. "Alice, I don't know how you got that wound, but if you need to talk about something I'll always be here." Sharon offered a kind smile to the brunette and she responded in the same way. Alice always thought Sharon was a good girl, even though she could be annoying when romance was involved in something. Still, Alice thought of her as a real bigger sister, even though she wouldn't say it without Sharon wanting to hear it.

"Oh and guys, Gilbert-sensei told me that you should come immediately to class or there will be trouble for you." Sharon glared at the blonde men and started walking out of the infirmary. "But since you still have to treat your knee Alice, I'm going to tell Gilbert-sensei you'll be missing his class." She smiled gently at Alice but then glared daggers at Break. "Don't try anything funny while she's resting ok B-r-e-a-k?" The caramel haired girl spelled his name in a way that was even more terrifying than Alice's punches. All the people present in the room gulped and Break nodded with a worried smile.

"Don't worry miss Sharon!~ I won't be naughty!~" He grinned as he saw Sharon walk out of the room followed by a fuming Jack and a nervous Vincent. When they where finally out he fought the urge to sigh and sat down on the bed.

"Clown?" Oh yes, that's right. Alice was still there. "Here." Break almost jumped back when the brunette shoved a very familiar doll to his face. She was looking at her right with an embarrassed look on her face. Break was surprised that Alice was such a.. Tsundere.. It was a cute side of hers and fortunately Break knew her 'dere' type because of his mangas and comics. So he knew how to deal with them. He smiled and took Emily and suddenly Alice put her boot on a chair next to her and with crossed arms and a haughty look destroyed the image of the shy girl just a while ago. "But don't think I'll always be this nice clown! This was just a payback for treating my wound! After this day you'll be treated as another manservant!" ...Maybe Alice resembled more to the Kamidere type.. Break.. Couldn't quite point his finger at Alice's true nature..

He smiled at the girl and patted lightly the girl's head. That earned a hiss from Alice. "Don't you dare try anything funny, clown!" She slapped his hand away and huffed with a little blush on her cheeks.

"You're so much fun to be around miss Alice!~" Break laughed, which made Alice glare at him. "But you should rest for real now." The seriousness in Break's voice made Alice frown. "You shouldn't have come school at all with that wound in the first place."

Alice then walked to the bed and fell on top of it with an irritated sigh. "I came here for practice. On Thursday will be held the basketball competition finals and my team will be competing with that lifeless girl's team. And I certainly can't lose to a person who takes orders from 'my' manservant." The girl closed her amethyst eyes and let out another sigh.

Break, on the other hand, put two and two together and realised who Alice was referring to. "Do you mean miss Echo's team?" The young girl nodded her head with her eyes still closed, not bothering to give a proper answer. "But miss Alice, I don't think you should play with that wound. It could cause greater damages."

"I don't care. I won't lose to anyone." That was the last thing she said before falling asleep. Break sighed and took off his doctor's shirt to cover Alice, since the woman who usually brought the covers hadn't brought them yet. He sat down the chair next to Alice's bed and started watching her as she slowly breathed with a smile on her face as she slept. What could she be dreaming that made her smile like that? As he thought that, Alice muttered "Meat" and some saliva dripped from her mouth to the bed sheets. Break sighed, but nevertheless smiled as he wiped it with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

"Seriously, such a stubborn girl. You're a real pain do you know that Alice?" His red eyes travelled down the girl's features and he waited till the bell rang.

Probably half an hour later the bell rang and the infirmary's door opened for the fourth time that day. Break glanced at the doorway and then waved at Jack and Vincent, who glared at him and then scanned the room to see where Alice was. When they saw her sleeping on the bed, they sighed in relief, but decided to wake her up anyway. That was.. A bad choice if you ask me.. Alice screamed and shouted and then started running around in circles inside the room after giving some kicks to Jack, who was responsible for trying to wake her up. Vincent stopped the sleeping girl and after calling out her name for several times, she came to her senses.

"What happened..?" Alice rubbed her eyes still half asleep and yawned with a blush on her cheeks, which made her look adorable.

"That doesn't really matter Alice, but we have to go practicing now." With that said, Vincent dragged Alice out of the room, despite her protests. Before she finally left, Alice took one last look at Break, who at the moment was saying something to Jack. When Jack then joined them, on his train of thoughts, they left to practice for the basketball game.

"I hope Jack takes into consideration what I told him. It would be bad if he didn't." The albino finally closed the infirmary's door and then sat down in his desk, reading his manga while sucking a lollipop as Emily sat on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo!~ How are you doing my dear readers? Guess what? The new chapter for AAIPA (Short version for the name of this story) is finally here! I want to deeply thank Orihime00sama for being such a great person and reviewing on my second chapter too. Thank you! Reviews make me update much faster, so if you review, there will be more chances for me to update on weekdays too! But I won't leave this fic anyway. Not in a million years. Not unless I finish the chapter with the main reason I even started writing this. No with a big N. Also! In this chappie two new characters will appear. And other hints for new pairings too! Oh dear, I really am a multishipper. Special thanks to:**

**Nikki-dina-kittysWorth**

**the Fox**

**Orihime00sama**

**Aisu-c0de**

**NatsuhiNamikaze**

**Anonymous **

**..For reviewing this story by now!**

**Edit: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes Orihime00sama! I changed them!**

**Disclaimer: Grace0331 doesn't own Pandora Hearts and it's characters in any way. She owns the plot for this story though. **

* * *

"Alice!" A male voice, probably in his teens shouted and caught the brunette's attention. She turned her head in the blond boy's direction and fought the urge to smile.

"What are you doing here Oz?" She asked, but when she tried to turn her head the other way a ball hit her in the face. She started falling, but felt two strong arms catching her.

"Alice! Are you alright?" She heard all the blonds in the room shout her name with clear concern in their voices. After rubbing her nose she started opening her eyes to look at her saviour. It was...

"Stupid rabbit.." The young man sighed and gave her a piercing yellow stare.

"Seaweed-head!" Alice shouted in surprise, not thinking it would actually be him. Gilbert tried to help her stand, but she struggled and shouted "Let me go!", and so he did.

"Why don't you try to be more polite you stupid rabbit?! I just helped you and I AM your teacher so you should act in a more respectful way!" The girl just hissed at him, but before she could punch or kick him, Oz interfered with a worried expression in his face.

"My dear Alice! Are you alright?!" He took her hands in his and glued his emerald eyes with her amethyst ones. Alice blushed, the annoying butterflies flying all over her stomach made her irritated. She needed to kick someone. And guess who was the lucky one?

"Alice please stop kicking my brother. Ada wouldn't like to see him with bruises." Jack gently put his hands on the irritated girl's shoulders and she calmed down after hearing his soothing voice.

Alice huffed with a blush on her cheeks. "Don't call me like that again. Got it, manservant?" The response she got was a nod from the pained Oz, who was rubbing the sore place on his butt.

"Gil!~" The other blond guy, Vincent ,after noting the raven-haired man's presence in the room, ran to him with open arms and hugged him. "I missed you!~"

Gilbert had a suffocated look in his face, like he had all the oxygen taken away from him. "V-Vnce.. Please s-stop squeezing m-me." The heterochromic Vincent looked up to see his brother's expression and let him go. After a relieved sigh, Gilbert straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Anyway, we were together just some minutes ago, in my class, remember?"

Vincent pouted, an action he did only in front of his brother (even though unconsciously he did that in front of Alice too). "But Gil!~ We are bound to be together! We shouldn't stay any minute apart!~"

Alice was irritated, all the attention was now on the Nightray brothers, which she didn't like. So she, being Alice, put one of her boots on Oz's butt, since he was still in a turtle position and shouted haughtily at the guys, with arms crossed on her chest. "Enough bragging seaweed-head! Instead, I want to know who hit me with the ball!" The others turned their head in her direction, with confused expressions on their faces.

"...It was Echo, excuse her clumsiness." Out of nowhere, the white haired girl was standing beside Alice and from the surprise, she jumped off Oz, who after dusting his clothes stood up.

"Aah!~ If it isn't miss Echo!~" He approached the girl with a rose in his hand, which he had popped out of nowhere, a trick learned from Jack. The girl was emotionless, she drifted her attention from Oz to Alice again, which made the younger Vessalius frown. "Why are you ignoring me miss Echo?"

"It's just Echo." She said curtly and then bowed in front of Alice. "I'm sorry for hurting you miss Alice." Alice flinched nervously, she liked when people bowed down to her, like the menservants they were, but Echo was.. Different. She wasn't a bad girl, Alice would even stay with her sometimes when Vincent told her. She was just... Too obedient for Alice's liking...?

Alice crossed her arms again, she guessed that girls bowing in front of her didn't give the same feeling of superiority that manservants's bows gave. "It didn't hurt at all. Get up." The brunette tried to act like high and mighty and for Oz, it worked.

"Waah!~ Alice is so amazing!~" His eyes had a glint that normally fangirls would have when they saw their favorite singer or actor. Jack nodded at Oz's statement. Alice really gave you the feeling of superiority, one of the main reasons she was the leader of their group, along with the fact that girls should be respected.

Echo, just looked up to Alice and then to Vincent. He was giving her a glare, that really made her shiver. She stood up quietly and tried to look indifferent. She thanked Alice and told Oz and Gilbert that they wouldn't be able to practice if they slacked off.

Wait...

Wasn't Echo supposed to be with her teammates..? Then it hit Alice.. "Oi, lifeless girl, don't tell me Oz and seaweed-head are in your team?!" She hoped that Oz wasn't, she could care less about the 'sea product', but Oz..! If she played against Oz then she would have those stupid butterflies in her stomach again..! And she would lose the match!

"It's Echo." The girl simply replied, not content with the nickname. "And yes, Oz-sama and Gilbert-sensei are part of my team." Echo added, much to Alice's displeasure, while using Japanese honorifics.

Alice felt like a lightning hit her head. Why..! Why Oz out of all people..!  
"B.. But why Oz and seaweed-head..? He is a teacher..!" The brunette tried hard to make up a perfect excuse for Echo's team to dissolve.

"Your argument is invalid." Gilbert said while coming out of the changing room, with his sports clothes on. Short on his tail was Oz, who looked thrilled to play. "I may be a teacher, but I was a student here too, so director Jun told me to become part of this team. I.. Can't disobey her, every word that comes out of her mouth is absolute.."

Alice wondered how this director Jun was, a good woman, a bad one, short, tall, fat, thin..? She had never seen her before, even though she had heard her speak and what the raven-haired man said was true, her word was absolute. It was like they all were characters in a story and she was writing it. On the other hand, Alice thought that the student council's president, Grace (or from what Alice could remember) had a lot of power in student's moves too. Not as much as Jun, but still a lot.

After noting that the conversation with her mind was going off track, she gave up on the idea of dissolving Echo's team and continued playing. But Alice felt very uncomfortable, the wound still hurt, the knee sometimes too, her head felt heavy and the sports trousers made her skin itchy! That's why she didn't wear trousers in general, covering some part of her legs led to horrible itchiness, which she hated. At the moment she was jumping as high as she could, to train for her secret winning move. But she needed to scratch her irritated part of skin so much..!

Just then, a moment of loss of concentration and she tripped on her own legs. But fortunately, a hand grabbed her wrist just before her face could make contact with the floor. "My, my Alice!~ Today you really aren't in your best form." Vincent gave her a smile, which she responded by sticking her tongue out to him.

"I don't need you to criticize me, manservant!" She got up very fast and left in a hurry to drink some water. Vincent still watched her, wondering how could such a fragile looking girl be so.. Stubborn?

Jack noticed Alice's uncomfortableness since they started playing. She hissed in pain too, and he would bet Vincent could hear them too. So, just to be sure, he went by her side. "What do you want Jack?" ...That... Wasn't really what Jack expected Alice to say, but he shrugged and glanced at her face.

"Are you feeling unwell Alice?" Alice merely glared at him, refusing the idea of looking weak in front of Jack. No, she wouldn't allow that. "If you want, we can tell Gilbert-sensei that you don't feel well and you can go home then." The idea looked appealing, but Alice didn't want to go home yet. Not with Alyss there. So she shook her head in disapproval. Jack narrowed his eyebrows in irritation. She was so stubborn! "But what about all the meat you can eat there?~" At the moment he said meat, Alice twitched. She looked thrilled by the idea, but tried her best to maintain it.

"Stop the nonsense manservant! I don't need to rest nor eat!" But her tummy gave her away with a rumbling sound. Alice blushed, was she that easy to read? "Uh.. I... I need to stay! I have to practice!" She started storming at Vincent's direction, who was coming her way too. Then her head felt light, very light. Then everything went black...

Vincent caught Alice again, before she could fall face-flat on the floor. Jack sighed in relief when Alice didn't fall on the floor, but still wasn't okay with the idea of Vincent always saving her. "My, my!~ For how many times do I have to save miss Alice today?~"

Jack, being overprotective as usual, fired an answer before he could think. "Well if it's a problem for you don't save her. She needs loyal manservants like me."

Vincent snorted. "Like you? You mean, like a playboy like _you_? Alice doesn't need a manservant who chases down after every cute girl in town." Vincent glared at the older man, while the latter returned it with even more 'hatred'. "And I don't mind saving her. I just wondered why she likes to fall on _my_ arms so much but always kicks or runs away from _you_."

That did it. Now war had started. All for Alice. Even though she was unconscious, they paid no mind to the girl. But apparently, Oz had noticed Alice falling, because he came running to her with a very concerned look in his face, followed by Gil and Echo.

"What happened?!" Oz's voice echoed in the empty gym. Jack still glared at Vincent, who was squeezing poor little Alice.

After getting no response from his older brother, Oz pouted. It was Echo's turn to ask now. "Master Vincent, what happened to miss Alice?" Vincent didn't respond either.

Oz thought Echo was sad too, by the lack of response coming from her 'master', so he hugged her and started acting like a spoiled brat. "Miss Echo! How is it possible that we never get the response we want from my brother and... Uh.. Your master..?" The blond boy felt kinda awkward saying that, but he didn't know how else to grab Echo's attention.

"I don't really care." The young girl responded calmly, which made Oz go to his 'emo corner' and 'cry'.

"Why is everyone so cold to me.."

The raven haired man ran to Oz and patted his back, trying to comfort him. "Don't worry Oz, I'll always be here for you."

The blond boy looked up to him and his emerald eyes met Gil's topaz ones. "Really? You won't ever leave me..?" The raven haired man shook his head. "Thank you! Let me hug you now!~" Oz got up with a smile in his face now, and tried to hug Gilbert, bur the latter was refusing with a blush.

"N-no! We c-can't.. These k-kind of things shouldn't happen b-between a student and t-teacher!" Oz gave Gil a confused stare, not understanding why a student shouldn't hug his teacher. It was normal for him to do it, since he was a child. A hug was harmless, just a hug, no meaning behind it. So why was Gilbert-sensei so troubled about it?

"Gay." Responded calmly Jack, who was listening to their dramatic conversation. Gilbert blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm not gay!" Gilbert was incredibly flustered about Jack's statement. Vincent wanted to help his brother, so he hugged him while pushing Oz, who meanwhile fell on his butt.

"Don't be stupid Jack! Gil doesn't love Oz or anyone else! He loves only me! Isn't that right Gil?~" As Oz watched the scene while trying to contain his laughter, Echo approached him.

"Oz-sama, shouldn't we treat Alice?" That caught Oz's attention immediately and he hurried to the unconscious girl on the floor.

"Alice! Wake up! Jack! Help me carry her!" The young Vessalius was very concerned, he never liked Alice's sad face, it made his heart ache. So the way he had found to make her get out of the gloomy mood was acting goofy or stupid. He wouldn't mind getting kicked by Alice either, as long as it made her happy.

Jack remembered that Alice had passed out, so he tried to carry her, but Vincent stopped him. "What are you trying to do?"

Jack snorted. "Isn't it obvious? I'm taking her to the hospital. She has passed a lot already."

"Well I won't let you carry her till there. I'm not sure if you even intend to take her to the hospital." The glare the heterochromatic man gave him made Jack curse under his breath.

'How the hell did he guess? Of course I wouldn't take her to the hospital. Those bastards don't even know how to help a sick woman!' Jack looked down, memories of his past love flashing in his mind.

"Let me take her." Said Gilbert, who took Alice in his arms when Jack was distracted.

"The hell should I give her to you?!" Jack snapped trying to snatch Alice away, like she was a doll.

"I'm a teacher." That enough said made Jack shut up. "I'm taking her to Break."

"Brother, I don't think you should take her to that man. He's not normal." Gilbert sighed, Vincent was right, but Break was the doctor of school so they didn't really have another choice. "Can I come with you at least?" Gilbert thought about it and nodded silently. That earned two irritated faces from the Vessalius brothers.

"Hey! It's not fair! I want to come too!" Oz protested, seeing that he was the only one that hadn't got to stay with Alice.

"Why are you taking Vincent with you anyway? Why not me?!" Jack looked furious, the overprotectiveness took over him again. Gilbert looked back at the brothers and responded calmly.

"I need only a student to help me look after Alice when I'll be talking with the director." He looked so calm and serious.. It was hard to believe he was the same person who made Alice mad. "Anyway Oz is a good student, so he shouldn't ditch classes, while Jack, since you are older I entrust you with looking after Oz and Echo while I'm not here."

Jack let out a "Tch." But obeyed anyway, while Gilbert held Alice in his arms, Vincent following closely behind.

After a while, they were already in front of the director's office. Suddenly, the door opened and there was the student council's president looking with a smile at Gilbert and Vincent. "You're finally here!" The girl said happily with her dark greenish-brown eyes sparkling.

Vincent and Gilbert looked a little surprised. "How did you know we were coming..?" Asked a dumbfounded Gil, who automatically had tightened his grip on Alice.

"Well, I know everything that's going to happen here!~ As the present president, it's my duty to have students in my control!~"

Vincent fought the urge to laugh, he had seen Grace just once and she was the same happy girl. Her brown wavy hair was shorter than it used to be when the elections for her position started though. Vincent just couldn't understand the meaning of her words. "That doesn't really make any sense though.."

The girl heard Vincent and closed the distance between the two. "You're Vincent right? Nice to meet you. I'm Grace." She smiled, but Vincent could tell that she wasn't one you would like to mess with. Just then she came closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Don't do anything naughty to Alice while me and Gil are away, ok?~"

Vincent didn't register everything in time, while Grace had already dragged Gil inside. Just then he felt Alice move in his arms and he regretted wearing the sports T-shirt, because Alice's breath fell on his arm. A shiver went down his spine as she wrapped her arms around him. "I get what that girl meant now.."

As Vincent looked around, he spotted a bench near the office's door, the place he always sat when in trouble. He sat with Alice still in his arms. Alice rubbed her face against his chest, while her small hands grabbed his shirt. The blonde man smiled, it was the first time Alice looked so cute.. Or maybe it was the first time he noticed..? "Alice, dear Alice.. Aren't you cute.." His slender index finger travelled down the girl's cheek, making the latter shiver. "Imagine how cute you'd be, staying immobile like a pretty little doll.. But I would never hurt you.." His hand travelled down her neck and he caressed her with a mysterious smile in his handsome face. "At least, not that much.. It would make Gil sad.. And then I wouldn't have my precious little Alice anymore.."

Suddenly the office's door flung open, Gil and Grace coming out, the latter with a smirk on her face. "Give me Alice, Vince." Vincent gave a confused look to his older brother. "You can go back to the gym now, I don't need your assistance anymore." Gil looked.. More serious than usual, strangely enough, he didn't even look at Vincent in the eye. He just took Alice from his arms and gave her a piggyback ride to the infirmary, leaving an astonished Vincent behind. It felt odd enough carrying the stupid rabbit around, imagine how it'd be for Gil carrying her bridal-style.

"What did you do to Gil?" Vincent got up immediately from his seat and glared to the brunette, who giggled.

Her dark greenish-brown eyes met his heterochromic ones and she gave him a sweet smile. "I just want Alice to be with everyone!~" Vincent still.. Couldn't get what was on her mind.. "Don't worry, your interaction with miss Alice is not over yet. Now go back to the gym, Jack and the others are waiting for you." With that she returned inside the office with a wicked smile. Vincent kept staring at the closed door and after a snort, he left with hands in pocket. The office door opened just a little, and a dark greenish-brown eye followed the younger Nightray walk down the hallway. "Hehe.. Really Vince, no need to worry, the story has just started. Now I wonder how Gil is handling Alice..?" And with a final chuckle, she closed the door.

* * *

**Hehehe.. See what I did there..? I added myself and Jun-sama in the story. *^* Jun is only going to be mentioned though, she's like the God of this story, but I (as the present student council's president) have the right to control things for as long as I'm the current president. So for anyone that's writing a AU Pandora Hearts fanfic, if you want to include yourself in the story then you could use my idea. Just please credit me if you do. But to the important matters: Did you enjoy this chapter Orihime00sama? I especially put VinceLice only for you.~ Actually I'm surprised I didn't put Break in this chapter, after all the main pairing is BreLice. But as Anonymous said, this is gonna be AlicexEverybody. Still Brelice is the first! XP Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
